Favors
by prismlight
Summary: Emma still owes Mr. Gold a favor-and he's saved it for the perfect moment. With Emma still trapped in the other realm, he sends her to find Captain Hook and somehow persuade him to call off his quest for revenge against Rumplestiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

PS—at the time I am writing this, season 2 episode 7 just came out. That's why stuff may be different. Anyways. Carry on.

Emma clutched the locket in her hand and stared out at the forest, shivering.

Just a few hours earlier Aurora had awoken, taking in air with short, shallow gasps. Snow was always by her side, soothing her and holding her hand while she relayed Henry's messages. This night, however, when she awoke a necklace was clutched in her hand—a tiny, silver heart with a simple curlique design and a thin chain.

"What is this?" Snow had reached for it, puzzled, but Aurora pulled it back, her frantic eyes searching until they found Emma.

"He said it was for you," She whispered, holding it out.

Mulan narrowed her eyes. "How could an object pass through the dream?"

Snow's eyes widened. "Maybe this means—"

Aurora shook her head vehemently, still looking at Emma imploringly. "Only this could travel through realms. It's from…Mr. Gold."

Snow and Emma stiffened, staring at the locket apprehensively.

"Please, just take it." Aurora's face was scrunched with pain, and Emma felt a pang of sympathy—she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have to return to that fiery room every night.

Emma leaned down and held her hand out for the necklace, Snow looking on warily, and Aurora leaned forward to whisper.

"He said to open it when you're alone."

Emma raised an eyebrow but gave a small nod, and the locket tumbled into her palm.

Now, she raised it in front of her, watching the moonlight glance off of the silver edges. She wouldn't dream of putting it on, and she didn't for a moment mistake it for a gift.

Everything comes with a price.

Glancing around to be entirely sure that everyone was asleep in the clearing a few feet away, Emma looked back down at the locket, slid one fingernail under the clasp, and clicked it open.

Mr. Gold's voice echoed inside her head, and for a moment Emma saw both of his faces—one as she had known him in Storybrooke, and a fleeting glimpse of the cursed Rumplestiltskin. But both faces faded away when his message began.

_You still owe me a favor, dearie_

Emma shivered again. How could she forget?

_And the time has come for you to pay the price_

Emma stared at the locket, daring it to demand something outrageous.

_Your boy Henry has told us of your encounter with a certain pirate captain. Perhaps you will remember a man with a hook for a hand?_

Emma's next shiver had nothing to do with the cold.

_You'll do well to keep him close, Ms. Swan. This man is out for revenge, and we both know how dangerous that can be._

_This is my favor, then—you must keep him by your side, until, how do I put this…you can charm him out of any foolish ideas? _

_You mustn't take this the wrong way, Ms. Swan, but understand this—you cannot use force with this man. In fact, the only way to keep him from his self-destructive quest for vengeance will be to convince him it fulfills his best interests to act otherwise. And so you see, persuasion is the obvious route. _

_I am sure that you will have no trouble fulfilling this request…_

Mr. Gold's voice faded away, and Emma stared at the locket, dumbfounded.

She laughed out loud.

"What an idiot," She muttered, shaking her head and closing her fist around the locket again. She turned to head back to the camp, but a sudden burn on her palm made her yelp and open her hand again—the necklace was gone.

She felt a tugging around her throat and reached up to feel the thin chain of the locket wound around her neck. She tried to find a clasp, and failing that, began to tug it over her head, but Mr. Gold's voice whispered in her mind once more.

_I forgot to mention, dearie, that should you fail to complete this favor…the consequences would be…dire._

The locket suddenly constricted around her throat, and Emma fell to the ground, gasping for air. Her fingers clutched at the chain, trying to pry it from her skin but she couldn't breathe.

Finally, the necklace loosened, and she lay on the grassy forest floor, gasping. She looked down at the locket, giving it a death stare.

"Stupid favor," She muttered, pushing herself off the ground. She made her way back to the clearing where the princesses slept and tilted her head back, looking at the sky in all directions. To the west, she could just make out the beanstalk, towering above the forest and disappearing into ominous black clouds.

Emma spared one last glance down at her mother, who was sleeping peacefully next to Aurora, who didn't look so peaceful. Mulan was a little ways away, curled up in her cape with her hand next to the sword beside her head.

Emma took a deep breath.

"Be right back," She murmured, clutching the locket and hoping it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wished she'd brought something warmer to wear.

But as she pulled her red jacket around herself, she knew she could never admit that it didn't protect her against everything. In a way, it was her security blanket.

She made her way through the woods quietly. Her last encounter with an ogre had resulted in her losing her gun, and with that, her sense of safety in this world. She didn't have her mother with her this time to protect her, and she didn't want to have to rely on Hook when she found him either, so she reached down and patted the side of her boot to double check that her knife was still there.

She looked up to see the bottom of the beanstalk, illuminated in the moonlight, surprised that she was already there. She took a step out of the cover of the trees towards it, striding towards the tall plant quickly.

She put her hand on it and sighed. She wasn't sure if it had been ten hours—most likely it had. And if the giant had kept his word(and somehow, she had trusted him to do so more than Hook) the pirate would be making his way down the beanstalk soon.

Emma stepped back and tilted her head up, gazing at where the gigantic plant disappeared into the night sky. She planned to get this over with quickly—she had no doubt that Gold had been alluding to a different kind of persuasion than she had in mind, but her plan was simpler.

She just had to prevent Hook from coming to her world at all.

She smiled at the night, shaking her head at Mr. Gold's request. He couldn't possibly think she was going to convince Hook of anything. No, she wasn't much for talking. This was one favor she was going to do her way.

The necklace pulsed against her throat as if to remind her of her task, and she tried once again to tear it off.

She heard a twig snap, and when she whirled around, the last thing she saw was a bright red hat before something hit her on the head, and the world went black.

"You sure this is the one?"

"Cap'n said she was blonde, din' he? Look at this hair, are ya blind?"

Smee shifted his grip on Emma's legs. "Yes, well, he'd kill her and us too if it's the wrong one."

The other pirate gave a derisive snort, and Emma's eyes flickered open to catch a glimpse of his weather-worn face and stringy hair.

"Cap'n's getting soft, if he's got us out getting his lasses." The pirate said, the moonlight glinting off of a golden tooth.

Smee didn't reply, and Emma lifted her head the tiniest bit to try and see where they were going, but the pirates were swaying her so much that she couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

"What does her want this one fer, anyways?" The gold-toothed pirate continued, shifting his grip on Emma's arms. She winced as his numerous rings dug into her flesh.

"'Spect she's the one who left him there in the first place," Smee said tiredly.

The other pirate chuckled. "He does like his revenge. S'pose he'll let the rest of us have a go at the lass before he tosses her o'erboard—"

"Ew." Emma couldn't stop herself from interjecting.

Smee looked around in surprise, almost dropping her legs. Emma took advantage of his lapse and shot out her foot, aiming right where it hurts.

Smee dropped her, doubled over in pain, and Emma twisted around and out of the other pirate's grip. He drew his cutlass, giving her a leering, gold-toothed smile, and she spared him a withering glare before taking off.

She was on the docks, and she didn't look back to see how close they had been to the ship, whichever one it was. She slid into an alleyway beside a tavern. Inside, raucous voices were raised over the sound of clinking glasses, and Emma leaned against the wall, breathing hard and letting her eyes fall shut.

She had reacted on instinct—she had just wanted to get away. But now that she stopped to think, the pirates had been taking her exactly where she wanted to go—to their captain.

But no, Emma wanted to go to him on her own terms.

She opened her eyes, resolved to peer around the edge of the tavern and see which ship the pirates got on, when a sudden pinch on her neck made her freeze.

She lowered her eyes to see the tip of the hook pressed just underneath her chin, and she raised her gaze slowly up the arm to the owner's smirking face.

He lifted her chin with his hook, and she stared at him, refusing to flinch.

"Hello, lass. Miss me so soon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stared at Hook for a moment, refusing to blink. His infuriating smile grew, revealing his unnaturally white teeth.

"We can stand here all day, love, or you could tell me what you came here for."

Emma started indignantly. "I did not come here! I was kidnapped by-"

"Ah, but you were going to return to my ship anyways, weren't you, darling?" He watched as her eyes darted to the edge of the building she had been about to look around, and his smile widened. "Now that means you wanted to see me or your own accord," he continued, putting his arm against the wall above her head and using his hook to tilt her chin up again. "Which makes it all the more interesting..." His eyes trailed down to her lips, and Emma batted his hook away, staring him down.

"Don't get any ideas, Hook," she spat, crossing her arms. "I'm-"

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, but Emma had trailed off, frantically trying to think of what to say.

"Go on, love." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Just say it. How you couldn't bear to be away from me. How you just-"

"The compass," Emma blurted out quickly. Hook stopped, watching as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"We need this to get back, " Emma said, thinking quickly. "But we also need the ashes of the wardrobe. You're the only one who can contact Cora, who knows where she is. We need both to get back."

Hook stared at her for a moment before his face split into a devilish grin.

"Too right, lass." He said, striding closer again. "So I'll be having that." In a single motion he pulled the compass from her grasp and held it in the air, inspecting its surface.

"Hey!" Emma leapt forward quickly, reaching for it, but the pirate tucked it into his vest and grinned as she hit the cloth with her hands, trying to get it back.

"Now," he said, using his hook to pull both of her hands over her head and backing her against the wall again. Emma felt the cold stone through her jacket as she stared into his triumphant green eyes. "I don't need you anymore, do I?"

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "You can't just leave us here."

Hook leaned in close, his eyes never leaving hers.

"_Persuade _me."

Emma glared at him resolutely for a heartbeat, and he let out a laugh, still pinning her hands against the wall.

"Of course not, lass. You're not much for talking. Actions speak louder, don't they, love?" He leaned even closer, his eyes flickering from her lips back to meet her gaze with a knowing smirk.

Emma's heart beat frantically in her chest. Hook watched her as she sought for an answer, and he stifled another grin.

"Only one way to find out, I suppose." He said nonchalantly, and Emma had just opened her mouth to formulate a response when his lips met hers.

The kiss was forceful, and Emma felt as though she should pull away, but the wall was at her back and she didn't want to move, not really. His hand wound around the base of her neck, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. He dropped his hook from her hands and they were suddenly tangled in his hair, tugging him closer.

He pulled back for a breath, and before he could even smirk Emma murmured softly against his jaw.

"_Take me with you_."

Hook let out a low moan, and pulling her legs up over his hips he backed her against the wall again, kissing her fiercely. She felt him grin against her lips as she responded with just as much fervor, and then his hook brushed aside a piece of her hair and he was whispering in her ear.

"I'm not a fool, lass. You'd never leave your mother behind."

Emma gave him a sudden, searing kiss and then pulled back, staring at him through lidded eyes. "I just want you."

It was only half a lie.

Hook grinned, dropping her legs and leaning against her, tracing her jaw with the cold metal of his hook. "Then convince me, darling."

"What do you think that just now was?" Emma replied indignantly.

He looked off into the night, his tongue flicking out to taste his lips and he pretended to concentrate on the sensation. "I think that was a good first attempt."

Emma was about to respond with a stream of curse words when she was suddenly lifted into the air. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, and when her world righted itself she beat her fists against Hook's back as he strode out of the alleyway and down the docks again, carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She yelled, scrambling to get away from her. He held her legs with his good hand, and she felt him chuckle. "Hook, goddammit—"

"Don't worry, lass, you're getting what you wanted." Emma couldn't see where he was going, and as she watched the ground it changed from the rough wood of the docks to the polished floor that was obviously a ship. Hook set her down with mock gentleness, and Emma lashed out towards him but another pirate was waiting with rope. In the next moment, she was bound to the main mast, snarling at the captain as he looked on, arms crossed and a smirk starting on his face.

"You idiot pirate," Emma seethed, struggling against the thick ship's rope. "What do you mean, _I'm getting what I wanted_?"

Hook leaned in, his smile full blown as he grinned at her cheekily.

"A second chance."

He gave her a wink as the ship surged beneath them, and the dock fell away into darkness as they took to open sea.


	4. Chapter 4

The knot was almost out.

Emma had been on the ship for a full day, and it was well into the second night since she had been taken. She hadn't spoken to Hook the entire time-ominous storm clouds had gathered in the distance and turned the crew into a group similar to fretting grandmothers. They bustled about the ship, Hook standing at the helm with an even greater sense of self-assurance, if that was possible. Emma had watched intently as the crew had fussed with numerous ropes and sails, paying particular attention to the rowboat she caught a glimpse of when a pirate shifted the tarp.

Emma blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face and stared out into the night. Why was she thinking of escaping? A second chance, he'd said. Well wasn't it true? He just had no idea how right he was. Emma did need a second chance to complete Gold's favor, and her plan had disappeared right before her eyes with a single kiss. Perhaps Gold had been right to think that she could use those particular powers of persuasion, though Emma didn't want to admit it. Hook thought she was convincing him to take her with him through the portal-her real task was much more daunting. But, Emma wanted to point out, he had brought her along-didn't that show he was planning on taking her back? Perhaps she had already won more than she thought.

But he was right about the other thing too-she couldn't leave her mother.

Emma stared out at the sea, mulling over her dilemma. A crew member had released her mid afternoon to use the head(a term she'd learned meant toilet-and not a very nice one at that) and feed her a dry piece of cracked sea bread. This particular crew member had tied her up again on Hook's orders, but hadn't paid attention quite as well...

Emma fiddled with the knot. She could feel it loosen in her hand, and the rough ropes dug into her blistered wrists. She was freezing-the wind had blown her jacket open, letting the cold sea air sink into her skin, and she couldn't do anything but shiver in the cold night air.

She was alone on deck, and there was only a single crew member in the crow's nest. Emma wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do about Hook, but she knew she had to get free of these ropes or she would freeze to death.

_There_. The knot fell free, and rest of the rope slid along her cold skin as she slid her hands out. She pulled her jacket around herself, but the leather was so freezing from the wind off the sea that she was almost colder. Emma started towards the door near the rear of the ship that she had seen the crew disappear down, sparing the lookout a single backward glance before she slid down the ladder.

She crouched down beneath the ladder, rubbing her wrists and peering down the lantern-lit hallway. She could hear bawdy laughter and drunken singing from the doorways at her right, and the sway of the ship made the lantern light flicker. At the end of the hallway, a carved oak door taunted her.

Emma crept forward, tiptoeing despite the loud crew, and stood in front of the door. It looked promising-it hinted at secrets and treasure.

Emma shook her head. She was starting to think like a pirate-she had been on this ship far too long.

She pushed the door open without another moment's hesitation.

It was, as she'd suspected, his room. There was no bed-she expected he was asleep in another one of the rooms lining the hallway-but everything about it was just so quintessentially _Hook_.

A thick carpet covered the floor, and on a large table compasses and charts were spread out. Empty bottles of rum were stacked on corner of the table, and small wavering candles dripped yellow wax onto scribbled calculations. There was a dressed in the corner with nautical instruments peeking out from a drawer, and a locked chest in a corner. The maps on the wall even had tiny x's and dotted lines sketched all over them.

Emma stepped closer to the table and leaned down to study the mess. A map immediately caught her eye-it was clear that the captain had his own system of symbols and codes that covered the papers, and in the corner of this one there was, unmistakably, a tiny Mr. Gold sketched out.

Emma's heart thrummed in her chest as she gingerly pulled it out. She held it next to the candle, and there was her next clue-illuminated in the soft light, the line that spanned a sketch of the ocean ended with a tiny bottle.

Could it be a bottle of ashes?

Emma rolled up the map, clutching it to her chest and trying to make sense of it. If this map truly could lead her to Cora...well, that eliminated the middle man completely.

Emma's plan began to take shape as she rolled up the worn paper even smaller and tucked it in the waistband of her jeans. If she could get her mother, they could both go to find the ashes, and then they would have their ticket home. Emma's original idea to sidestep Mr. Gold's request resurfaced. She wouldn't have to convince Hook of anything if he wasn't even in the same realm.

It took all of two minutes for her to sneak out of the room, down the hallway, up the ladder, and onto deck again until she was standing in front of the tarp-covered rowboat.

Emma reached out a hand, lifting the thick cloth slowly. If she could somehow get it over the side of the ship and into the water, she could row back to shore.

Thunder boomed overhead, and Emma glanced around nervously before pulling the tarp off carefully. She followed the ropes with her eyes until she saw where they connected to the small boat, and then she pulled with all her might to lift it over the edge of the railing. The rowboat bumped the edge of the ship, and Emma froze, but didn't hear anything, so she continued to lower the boat until it was in the water with a soft splash.

Emma leaned over the railing and judged the distance to the boat, then grabbed onto the rope and climbed down slowly. When she was standing precariously on the tiny boat, she untied the ropes from the sides and pushed off from the ship. The sea churned beneath her, and the dark clouds above threatened rain.

Emma glared up at the sky, as if daring it to ruin her plan, and then picked up the oars and with a giant stroke pulled away from the boat. She liked to think she had a pretty good sense of direction—if she could just keep going in a straight trajectory from the ship, she would be back at the docks in no time.

And then it rained.

Emma cursed and pulled harder at the oars, but the sea rebelled and her tiny boat began spiraling out of control. She heard a yell from the deck of the ship, and pulled again, trying frantically to get away. The storm had begun with a frenzy, the wind whipping her hair around her face and the rain soaking her through.

A giant wave sent her scrambling to regain control of the oars, but she lost her grip and one slid from the oarlock to disappear beneath the roiling water. Emma reached out and the boat rocked her backwards so viciously that she was almost flung from it—her head hit the side and she collapsed, limp as a doll as the rain and seawater soaked her through.

The next thing Emma knew, her world was black.

And then, just for a moment, she felt warmth.

The heat of a fire.

The softness of a blanket.

The sound of a voice.

"Now, how do you expect to repay me for the damage you've done?"


End file.
